In most packaging operations, a plurality of sizes of containers must be ordered and stocked to ship various quantities and sizes of the packaged item. Packaging machines can produce containers of various sizes. However, to change the dimensions of the containers produced by a given machine, it is necessary to halt production and change the machine parameters. In other words, it is not possible in the current state of the art to change the dimensional parameters "on the fly" i.e., without interrupting production. While in many cases, the ability to so alter product dimensions "on the fly" is not necessary, but for other cases such as ability would be highly desirable, for example, where inventory space is at a premium and thus large production runs of a given size container cannot be stored. Another example would be an integrated operation in which the container is manufactured and utilized at the same operation. In this latter instance it would be highly desirable to have the ability to tailor make the container to the particular product to be packaged as the product itself is produced or received for packaging.
From the foregoing, it is seen that there is a need in the art for a mold device capable of manufacturing containers having a variable length. In particular, this device should be able to manufacture the containers of various lengths with minimal change in the mold apparatus.